


241: “You’re an asshole.” “Yes I am, but I’m your asshole.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [241]
Category: Bait (2012)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Coffee, Early Mornings, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Josh (Bait)/Steven (Bait)
Series: 365 [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 2





	241: “You’re an asshole.” “Yes I am, but I’m your asshole.”

**241: “You’re an asshole.” “Yes I am, but I’m your asshole.”**

* * *

“Did you drink all the coffee?”

“You only had enough for a pot.” 

Steven ignored Josh moving past him opening the refrigerator grabbing his lunch for the day. “You would think you would leave a cup for the person who’s going to work in the morning.”

“Call out?”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yes I am, but I’m your asshole. Pick some up on the way home?”

“Have the Thai waiting for me when I get off?”

“Mhmh deal.” Josh smiled as Steven leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek before sneaking a sip of the decaf coffee. “You better go before you're late.”

“Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
